El viajero de equestria
by UnKnownChains
Summary: En el año 2035 los ponies sufren una cruel guerra civil, la resistencia como medida desesperada encuentra un antiguo hechizo de viajar en el tiempo donde un pony sera enviado al pasado para evitar el comienzo de la guerra ¿cumplirá su misión o fracasara? (primer fanfic)


MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC (O LA MAGIA DE LA AMISTAD) NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A LA COMPAÑÍA ESTADOUNIDENSE HASBRO INC Y A SU CREADORA LAUREN FAUST, SOLO HAGO ESTE FANFIC PARA ENTRETENER SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

* * *

EL VIAJERO DE EQUESTRIA

CAPITULO PILOTO : EL FUTURO NO ES TAN BRILLANTE

* * *

"EL AZAR NO EXISTE, SIEMPRE HAY UNA RAZON PARA TODO"

* * *

UBICACIÓN: EQUESTRIA

CORRE EL AÑO 2035

LOS PONIES ESTÁN EN UNA CRUENTA GUERRA CIVIL CON UN GOBIERNO TIRANO COMANDANDO POR LA EMPERATRIZ TWILIGHT.

ESTÁN PERDIENDO.

LAS TROPAS DE LA EMPERATRIZ HA MATADO MILES DE CIVILES Y SOLDADOS QUE SE OPONÍAN AL GOBIERNO.

PONYVILLE ERA EL ULTIMO REFUGIO DE LA RESISTENCIA, UN SECRETO BIEN ESCONDIDO, OCULTO JUSTO EN LAS NARICES DE LA EMPERATRIZ.

PERO ESO SE ACABO.

EL EJERCITO DE LA EMPERATRIZ ENCONTRÓ EL LUGAR Y ABRIÓ FUEGO CONTRA TODO LO QUE ESTUVIERA AHÍ.

LOS PRIMEROS INFORMES CONFIRMAN UN DAÑO CRITICO Y MUCHOS PONIES MUERTOS.

LOS LÍDERES DE LA RESISTENCIA HAN PREPARADO UN PLAN DESESPERADO.

UN ANTIGUO HECHIZO DE TIEMPO FUE RECUPERADO EN LA BIBLIOTECA DE CANTERLOT Y UN PONY TENDRÁ LA MISIÓN DE CAMBIAR LA HISTORIA PARA QUE NO SE REPITA.

LOGRAR SU COMETIDO SERA UNA VICTORIA DEFINITIVA EN ESTA GUERRA.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un pony encapuchado dormía tranquilamente en lo que parecía un bunker, miles de explosiones se podían escuchar y temblores, algunos cortos y otros de larga duración se podían percibir.

El pony despierta mirando a su alrededor, para después fijar su vista en un reloj que había en la pared

 _16:45_

- _es hora_ -murmuro aquel pony mientras se levantaba y caminaba al frente, encontrándose un gran baúl de madera con una imagen de un casco espartano junto a dos rayos, bostezo antes de activar su cuerno dando a entender que era un unicornio.

Una vez que abrió el baúl saco con su magia un objeto metálico, parecía tener una tómbola pequeña junto a un cañón pequeño guardándolo dentro de su ropa que tenía también sacó una navaja tipo mariposa haciendo un par de movimientos antes de guardarlo en una funda que tenía en una de sus patas.

Por ultimo saco una mochila para después bajar el cierre y comprobar su contenido.

 _4_ botellas con agua

 _3_ dinamitas

 _5_ tómbolas pequeñas llenas de algo de cobre

Un diario

El pony miro por un momento el diario, mientras pequeñas lagrimas trascurrían por sus ojos.

- _lo siento tanto_ -dijo secándose las lágrimas mientras guardaba las cosas en la mochila, se puso un pequeño auricular en su oreja, en la pared había un tubo de metal con partes de madera y lo que parecía un pequeño cuadrado arriba.

El pony puso lo que parecía un cuadrado largo en un orificio del tubo, dando a entender que la estaba recargando.

- **sol 2, sol 2, espero su reporte de la situación, corto** -se podía escuchar por el pequeño auricular del pony

El pony seguía caminando viendo como a su alrededor ponies con un mapa grande de equestria discutían de algo, posiblemente de como contra atacar o como defenderse en la situación en la que estaban.

 **-aquí sol 2 base, tenemos artillería pesada por todas las direcciones, infantería atacando constantemente las puertas blindadas, francotiradores cerca de la colina y lo que parece wonderbolts viniendo del norte-**

 **-recibido sol 2, a las demás líneas informe-**

El pony salió a un pasillo largo iluminado tenuemente por los focos, mientras más avanzaba podía ver como compañeros suyos e inclusos amigos trataban de dormir pero no podían por el ruido de las bombas cayendo, podía ver también soldados tapándose los ojos mientras leves gotas de sangre caían por su cascos, ponies aplicando primeros auxilios a compañeros que se debatían entre la vida y la muerte y bolsas de cadáveres.

 **-base 1 y comando, aquí echo 2-1, hemos perdido nuestro pieza de artillería, estamos tratando de retenerlo lo máximo que podemos a tropas enemigas y necesitamos refuerzos rápido, corto-**

 **-base 1 y comando, aquí delta 7-1, estamos perdiendo muchos hombres y se nos acaba la municiones, solicitamos ordenes urgente, corto-**

 **-base 1 y comando, aquí bravo 1-1, tenemos pegasos en nuestra zona, necesitamos apoyo de inmediato, corto-**

El pony llego al final de pasillo, por un lado tenía unas escaleras que salían al exterior mientras por otro una gran puerta que decía

COMANDO RESISTENCIA

La puerta era de metal y tenía el mismo logo que el baúl, el pony se dirigió hacia la puerta y toco 3 veces antes de que la puerta se abriera mostrando a una pony naranja de edad media avanzada con una crin entre rubia y blanca.

 _-comandante applejack_ -dijo el pony haciendo un saludo militar

 _-cabo magic_ -dijo applejack mientras daba un paso al costado mientras el pony, ahora llamado magic, entraba.

La habitación era simple, solo tenía una mesa al centro que estaba lleno de papeles y recortes de diario, uno más viejos que otros, los dos ponies se sentaron alrededor de la mesa

- **base 1 y comando, aquí Goliat 4-4, tenemos muchas bajas civiles y militares, solicito evacuación corto-**

 _-supongo que vienes por el plan_ -dijo applejack

- _asi es comandante, tengo todo lo necesario para ir_ -magic sacaba su navaja mariposa y hacia movimientos con el casco

 _-excelente, acompáñame entonces_ -applejack se dirigió a una esquina y apretó un botón.

Un fuerte sonido se pudo oir y una de las paredes se abrió mostrando una habitación de laboratorio con un gran portal al centro, los dos ponies entraron en silencio

 **-base 1 y comando, aquí alfa 2-0, tenemos blindados enemigos cerca de nuestra posición y nos están machacando, necesitamos ayuda rápidamente, corto-**

Cuando llegaron al frente del portal las luces se prendieron revelando que la habitación estaba llena de sangre y agujeros negros en la pared, estuvieron un buen rato en silencio hasta que llegaron dos ponies unicornios encapuchados, applejack miro a magic.

- _escucha magic, en este papel están tus instrucciones, creemos que si sigues esto al pie de la letra evitaras este futuro-_ magic tomo el papel con su magia y lo guardo en su mochila- _te enviaremos 10 años al pasado,_ _a partir de entonces tienes 3 años antes de que la guerra comience, has todo lo que tengas a tu alcance para evitar que la historia se repita ¿he sido clara?-_

 _-¡si señora!_ -grito magic haciendo un saludo militar

- _bien, científicos, enciendan la máquina_ -dijo applejack, los científicos asintieron con la cabeza y lanzaron un rayo a unas antenas que habían en la máquina, después de un rato del centro de la maquina salió un brillo verdoso, indicando que estaba funcionando

 _-fue un placer tenerlo soldado_ -dijo applejack abrazando a magic

- _no, fue un placer haber sido comandada por usted comandante, juro que haré todo, incluso si tengo que dar mi vida, para evitar esto_ -dijo magic, se sorprendió al sentir algo alrededor de su cuello, cuando vio que era se sorprendió al ver una estrella morada rodeada de otra blanca junto 2 líneas verde claro y verde oscuro.

Magic miro sorprendido a applejack

 _-co…..com…..como…..y….y….d…..don…..de_ -balbuceo magic

 _-ella me lo dio personalmente, dijo exactamente esto "applejack, si algún día encuentras un hechizo para viajar en el tiempo, pídele personalmente a magic que valla, confió en el y además dale esto, dile que lo quiero y que no fue su culpa lo que paso"_ \- applejack saco una lagrima del rostro de magic

 _-gracias….les juro que esto no será en vano_ -dijo magic parándose al frente del portal, tomo unas leves respiraciones.

-"bien aca vamos, espero no terminar mareado"-pensó el pony antes de entrar.

Los científicos esperaron un buen rato antes de confirmar que nada iba a salir de ahí, pusieron dinamita alrededor del portal, prendieron al mecha y salieron corriendo de allí y la habitación quedo en silencio, solo siendo interrumpido por un mensaje se podía escuchar por un altavoz de la base

 **-atención, enemigo dentro del perímetro, todo el mundo agarre un arma y luche, repito, tropas enemigas dentro de ponyville, necesitamos el máximo apoyo que podamos-**

* * *

LUGAR: ENTRADA BOSQUE EVERFREE

HORA: _12: 36_

* * *

Una luz verde iluminaba el oscuro bosque everfree, de pronto un portal gigante se abrió saliendo de allí magic, que tenía su capucha puesta y el tubo grande en su espalda

-"bien parece que por fin estoy acá"-pensó magic mirando alrededor-"vaya, que bonito era el everfree antes de la guerra, debería visitarlo más seguido, pero antes"-

Magic saco la hoja que le había dado applejack, leyendo la instrucción numero 1

1-UNA VEZ ATRAVESADO EL PORTAL, ENCONTRAR UN LUGAR DONDE QUEDARSE E INVESTIGAR SOBRE LAS EX ELEMENTOS DE LA ARMONIA

-"Los elementos de la armonía, una pena como murieron cada una, bien ¿pero un lugar para quedarse? Conozco mi ponyville como mi casco pero este es un ponyville sin maldad, una época sin guerra, muchas cosas son distintas y debo cuidar con lo que digo y especialmente, controlar mis acciones frente a ella si es que estoy en la época correcta"-magic salió del bosque encontrando un lindo paisaje verde, tomando una gran respiración-"que buena sensación te da el respirar un aire sin olor a muerte, sin olor a smog o sin peligro de radiación"-magic comenzó a caminar admirando el paisaje que algunas ves fue de equestria, comenzando a escribir en su diario.

EN OTRA PARTE DE PONYVILLE

Equestria, el mágico reino de equestria ¿a quién no le gustaría vivir en un reino así?, ya habían pasado 8 años desde que thorax había sido nombrado nuevo rey de los changelings desplazando a la reina chrysalis, que desde ese momento nadie le ha podido encontrar o incluso escuchar de ella, también 8 años en la que los ex-elementos de la armonía habían cambiado radicalmente sus vidas.

El cambio más radical se había vivido en el ex elemento de la bondad, la Pegaso fluttershy había dejado atrás su timidez y se había casado hace solamente un par de meses atrás, con otro Pegaso llamado soarin, en esto momento esperan un hijo.

Otro cambio radical que se vivió fue en el pequeño…o bueno, no tan pequeño spike, había crecido tanto incluso pasando de porte a la princesa luna, no ha vuelto tener un ataque de codicia y según se rumorea, estaba saliendo con una pony

Rainbow dash ¿Qué se podría decir de ella? Finalmente se había convertido en una joven capitana de los wonderbolts, muchos ponies conociendo la reputación de la pegaso celeste se unieron a los wonderbolts alcanzó un récord histórico en miembros.

Rarity, después de su exitosa apertura de su botique en las pegasus su éxito no se había detenido incluso abriendo una tienda en el reino grifo, una relación con cierto dragon se comentaba por ponyville.

Applejack, nada había cambiado realmente en ella, trabajar y amigas, era su principal razón para vivir.

Pinkie pie…bueno, sigue siendo pinkie pie, nada mas que agregar

La princesa twilight sparkle, después de salvar a equestria de una paradoja espacio temporal, había crecido siendo de un tamaño familiar a su cuñada cadance, también como al ser una princesa paso a ser como una "alcaldesa" de ponyville, el pueblo se había extendido y todo gracias a ella, cada vez que una amenaza aparecía ella junto a sus amigas estaban para evitarlo.

Y la última y no menos importante, starlight glimmer, con estudios gracias a la princesa twilight y a sus conocimientos llego a superar a starwill el barbado, ahora es una famosa hechicera siendo capaz de hacer cualquier hechizo, tuvo una relación amorosa con su amigo sunburst pero termino en nada.

Un nuevo día iniciaba en ponyville, en un castillo hecho completamente de cristal se notaba luz en una de las habitaciones, dentro estaba starlight glimmer leyendo un libro con una taza de leche a un lado.

-"bien, según esto, tengo que invocar egida primero pero eso se contradice con el hechizo principal, viejo starwill ¿Por qué tuviste que poner hechizos tan complicados"-pensó starlight dejando el libro a un lado-"bien, creo que es hora de tomar una de estas lecciones de amistad que twilight me encargo, no puede ser tan complicado"-con su magia tomo un pergamino al azar y lo leyó, sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión

- _debe de ser una broma…_ -dijo starlight sin creerlo

- _¿Qué no puedes creer starlight?_ -dijo una voz, starlight miro al origen de la voz y se encontró con spike, apoyado de la puerta mientras tomaba un jugo

 _-la lección de la amistad que twilight me hace cumplir ahora-_ dijo starlight tirándose a la cama-no sé cómo la voy a superar

 _-eso mismo decías de pasar tiempo con las chicas hace un par de años, vamos no puede ser tan malo-_ dijo spike tratando de animarla.

Starlight devolvió la mirada con pánico-¿ _Qué no es tan malo? ¡¿Qué no es tan malo?! Leelo tu mismo-_ con sus cascos tiro el pergamino a la cara de spike

-"que agresiva"-pensó spike, antes de comenzar a leer- _encontrar un nuevo novio_ -spike tuvo que procesar unos segundos-¿ _y eso es?-_

- _si, estoy perdida, desde lo de sunburst no he querido encontrar eso y precisamente twilight me lo recuerda cada momento_ -respondió starlight mirando por la ventana- _no sé qué hacer y no quiero defraudar a twilight-_ termino de decir starlight

 _-vamos starlight, arriba ese animo, seguramente encontraras tu pony especial en cualquier instante-_ dijo spike con seguridad

- _spike…sabes muy bien que me cuesta hacer amigos, solo tengo a discord, thorax, trixie, tu, sunburst, el grupo de twilight y twilight, básicamente lo puedo contar con tus garras, no sé cómo piensas que hare otro amigo_ -starlight hundio su cara en una almohada.

 _-nunca es tarde para hacer amistades starlight, mira que ayudo a buscar a alguien y tu trata de conversa con el ¿ya_?-pregunto spike

 _-ja, suerte con eso, pero lo haré_ -respondio starlight sin sacar la cara de la almohada

Spike con su mirada comenzó a ver a cada pony del pueblo hasta encontrarse a un misterioso encapuchado caminando

EN MITAD DE PONYVILLE

-"de verdad que dormir una pequeña siesta en algo natural no fue mala idea"-penso magic estirándose un poco-"si sigo con esta capucha los ponies me tomaran como bicho raro, será mejor sacármelo"-dos cascos tomaron al capucha, revelando a un pony azul marino con crin verde oscuro y ojos café-"además me comenzaba a dar calor con eso puesto, bien ahora debo buscar un lugar donde alojarme….pero esperen, no tengo dinero"-magic se hizo un face hoof tan fuerte que incluso sono un par de metros mas alejado de el, sin darse cuenta una pony lila se acercaba a el

 _-hola_ -la pony hablo, magic se quito el casco de la cara mientras se sobaba un poco por el dolor, pero ese dolor desaparecio al ver a la pony que tenia al frente

-"oh celestia ¿Por qué me odias? De todas las ponies que me podía encontrar ¿por que ella?"-pensaba preocupado magic- _ho….hola_ -dijo nervioso magic

- _mi nombre es starlight glimmer ¿y el tuyo?-_ dijo starlight nerviosa

* * *

UN PONY FUERTE NO NECESITA SABER SU FUTURO, EL CREA EL SUYO.

* * *

FIN CAPITULO PILOTO

CUALQUIER DUDA, QUEJA ,ETC EN LOS COMENTARIOS O EN UN MENSAJE SIN MAS ME DESPIDO

HASTA LA PRÓXIMA


End file.
